Field
The present invention relates to factor VIII glycoforms. In particular, this invention relates to a recombinantly produced factor VIII that has a glycosylation pattern resembling the glycosylation pattern of naturally occurring human Factor VIII.
Background
Human factor VIII is a trace plasma glycoprotein involved as a cofactor in the activation of factor X and factor IXa. Inherited deficiency of factor VIII results in the X-linked bleeding disorder hemophilia A, which can be treated successfully with purified factor VIII. The replacement therapy of hemophilia A has evolved from the use of plasma-derived factor VIII to the use of recombinant factor VIII obtained by cloning and expressing the factor VIII cDNA in mammalian cells. (Wood et al., 1984, Nature 312: 330).
Human factor VIII has a polypeptide molecular weight of 265,000. Factor VIII has three types of domains. It has a domain organization of A1-A2-B-A3-C1-C2 and is synthesized as a single chain polypeptide of 2351 amino acids, from which a 19-amino acid signal peptide is cleaved upon translocation into the lumen of the endoplasmic reticulum. The B domain contains up to 50% of the mass of the factor VIII and has no known function. Due to proteolysis within the B domain and between the A2 and B domains, plasma-derived and recombinant factor VIII are isolated as a heterogeneous population of heterodimers with little or no single chain factor VIII present. It is likely that factor VIII circulates in predominantly heterodimeric form. (Lollar, Peter, 1995, Inhibitors to Coagulation Factors, edited by Louis Aledort et al., Plenum Press, pp. 3-17).
Factor VIII is also described as consisting of three major regions: an N-terminal 90-kd heavy chain, a C-terminal 80-kd light chain, and the central B domain.
Factor VIII is heavily glycosylated. Glycosylation involves the modification of the polypeptide backbone with one or more oligosaccharide groups. Glycosylation can dramatically affect the physical properties of proteins and can also be important in protein stability, secretion, and subcellular localization. Proper glycosylation can be essential for a protein's biological activity. For example, the circulation half-life of recombinant erythropoietin, a hormone involved in the regulation of the level of red blood cells, was greatly increased when its glycosylation pattern was changed. For years Amgen discarded 80% of the recombinant erythropoietin it generated because of inadequate glycosylation, which resulted in unacceptably rapid clearing from the blood. When two extra sugars were added to those normally found on erythropoietin, a new drug, sold as Aranesp®, was developed that stays in the blood much longer than the original drug and thus requires less frequent dosing. (Maeder, Thomas, Sci. Amer., July 2002, pp. 40-47).
The oligosaccharide groups that create mammalian glycosylation patterns are derived from roughly ten simple sugars that can join with each other at many different points to form intricate branching patterns. Not only can a sugar add to another sugar at many different locations in the first sugar's structure, but the addition can also be in different orientations such as when the newly added sugar points above or below the plane of the ring of the first sugar. Because of these two factors, even the simplest sugars in the human body can combine in so many different ways that more than 15 million four-component oligosaccharides are theoretically possible. (Id.).
Glycosylation occurs at specific locations on the polypeptide backbone. It occurs typically when O-linked oligosaccharides are attached to threonine or serine residues and when N-linked oligosaccharides are attached to asparagine residues when they are part of the sequence Asn-X-Ser/Thr, where X can be any amino acid except proline. Although different oligosaccharides are present in glycosylation, one sugar, N-acetylneuraminic acid (commonly known as sialic acid), is commonly found on both N-linked and O-linked oligosaccharides. Sialic acid is usually the terminal sugar residue on N-linked and O-linked oligosaccharides.
Human factor VIII has 25 potential N-linked glycosylation sites, 19 of which are in the B domain. Of the glycosylation sites in the B domain, at least 75% are occupied. The A1 subunit has two potential N-linked glycosylation sites, at least one of which is occupied. The A2 subunit has a single unoccupied site. The light chain (subunits A3, C1 and C2) has two potential N-linked glycosylation sites, at least one of which is occupied. (Lollar, supra, at 1-5).
Due to the fact that factor VIII is heavily glycosylated, high-level expression (>0.2 pg/c/d) of recombinant factor VIII has been difficult to achieve (Lind et al., 1995, Eur J Biochem. 232: 19-27; Kaufman et al., 1989, Mol Cell Biol. 9: 1233-1242). Expression of factor VIII in mammalian cells is typically 2-3 orders of magnitude lower than that observed with other genes using similar vectors and approaches. The productivity of production cell lines for factor VIII has been in the range of 0.5-1 μU/c/d (0.1-0.2 pg/c/d).
It has been demonstrated that the B-domain of factor VIII is dispensable for procoagulant activity. Because the majority of the glycosylation sites are in the B domain, the overall size of the full-length factor VIII molecule is greatly decreased by deleting this domain. Using truncated variants of factor VIII, improved expression of factor VIII in mammalian cells has been reported by various groups (Lind et al., 1995, Eur J Biochem. 232: 19-27; Tajima et al., 1990, Proc 6th Int Symp H. T. p. 51-63; U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,008 to Almstedt, 1997). However, the expression level of the factor VIII variants remained below 1 pg/c/d from a stable cell clone.
Variants of B-domain deleted recombinant Factor VIII have been made. For example, one variant, referred to herein as BDD FVIII SQ (SEQ ID NO: 1), has been genetically engineered to replace the 908 amino acids of the B domain with a short 14 amino acid linker that is derived from the N- and C-terminal ends of the B domain. BDD FVIII SQ is sold by Wyeth/Genetics Institute under the trade name ReFacto®. It is produced in Chinese hamster ovary (CHO) cells and secreted as a heterodimer. (Sandberg, H. et al., 2001, Seminars in Hematology, Vol. 38, No. 2, Suppl. 4, pp. 4-12).
BDD FVIII SQ contains six consensus N-linked glycosylation sites. Three sites are in the heavy chain at Asn41, Asn239 and Asn582 while three sites are in the light chain at Asn1685, Asn1810 and Asn2118. In BDD FVIII SQ produced in CHO cells, four of the six N-linked consensus sites are glycosylated and no N-linked carbohydrate was detected at the remaining consensus sites. Glycosylation was noted at Asn41, Asn239, Asn1810 and Asn2118. Most of the glycans attached to Asn239 and Asn2118 are high-mannose structures, while the majority of the glycans at Asn41 and Asn1810 are of the complex type and were predominantly sialyated, core fucosylated, and bi- and tri-antennal glycans with poly-N-acetyllactosamine repeat units. (Id. at 8).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a recombinantly produced molecule having factor VIII activity for use as a human pharmaceutical that can be produced in high yield. It is believed that the biological efficacy of such a molecule would be enhanced by having a glycosylation pattern, including specific oligosaccharide structures, that resembles or is identical to the glycosylation pattern in naturally produced human factor VIII. In particular, it is believed that the in vivo half-life in humans of a protein having factor VIII activity would be increased if the protein had a human glycosylation pattern. Also, it is believed that such a protein may have a higher specific activity in vivo. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a molecule having factor VIII activity that also has one or more oligosaccharides attached at N-linked glycosylation sites that are identical to or closely resemble the oligosaccharides found at N-linked glycosylation sites in naturally produced human factor VIII.